The Chaser
by Taocolatte
Summary: "jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya" Taoris here with exo all . semi rate T
1. Chapter 1

THE CHASER

"_jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya" _

Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER

ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA.

KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA

COMMENT JUGA

MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)

OKE

This is sad story, action,dailylife,genderswitch

I make it with my favorite pairing

TAORIS MAIN PAIR

Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other

Yang gak suka silahkan back menu :*

Silent reader aku sayang kamuuu soalnya aku bagian dari kalian muehehe :*

TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)

PROUDLY PRESENT

THE CHASER

.

.

.

"jika peluru ini menuju tepat disasaran,kau akan naik pangkat tuan wu" ujar sang pembimbing di sebuah sekolah khusus agen pemburu kejahatan,Vanthollianth Chaser International School.

"siap tuan akan saya usahakan" Ujar kris mantap dengan pistol keluaran terbaik dari perusahaan persenjataan amerika serikat dan dia mahir menguasai senjata tangan itu.

Di keker nya titik pada sasaran itu dengan mata elangnya yang sangat tajam dan menjuru tepat pada lingkaran merah yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saat pelurunya sudah siap meluncur mengenai titik sasaran,sang pembimbing berkata pada kris "Jangan sampai kau kalah dengan gadis kampungan disana itu. jika kalah kau akan kehilangan pangkat barumu dan kehormatan penembak terjitu di akademi ini" jelas sang pembimbing sambil menepuk pundak kris dan berlalu dengan pandangan kris menuju gadis dengan blazer hitam serta rambut panjang yang terkuncir kuda rapi dengan poni depannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah,12 peluru ini akan tepat di titik itu" ujarnya sambil memandang sarkastik pada gadis itu.

KREEK

Disiapkan pistol nya dengan focus pada jarak lihatnya

"Dia milikku" ujarnya dan…

DDDOORRR…

DDDAAARRR…

DDDOORRR…

DDDAAARRR….

DDDOOORRR…

DDDAAARRR…

DDDOOORRR…

Pelurunya habis mengenai sasaran.

.

.

.

"Bagus kris wu,kau berhasil…akhirnya ada juga yang sama seperti kusangka dia seorang gadis" ujar kepala inspektur agen pemberantas kejahatan di sekolah akademi pemburu kejahatan itu.

"Ne !? " kaget kris dengan tampang yang tetap santai. image nya tetap

"ya,dia jauh dua poin dibawah bukan ada yang sama dengan mu ? skill shooter yang uang yang bermutu sepertimu dan juga cantik" ujar inspektur itu lagi.

"Apa aku tetap naik pangkat pak inspektur ?" Tanya kris hati hati.

"Tentu, dan kau akan langsung menangani tugas pembantaian di distrik dekat perkotaan" ujar inspektur di jawab dengan senyum kecil dari kris.

"Bersama noona shooter tentunya, dia juga ber skill sama. jadi pasti akan lebih cepat dan menghemat waktu serta biaya" sambung pak inspektur dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Kris melengos sebal.

TTOK TTOK TTOK

"masuk" kata inspektur mengitupsi lamunan kris dan suara ketukan pintu.

Terlihatlah gadis dengan kaus dan celana jeans casual, rambut panjang terurai , dan sepatu kets yang terlihat fresh dan teenage muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum merekah dan eyesmiling nya.

"Inspektur memanggil ku ?" ujarnya dengan nada yang sopan, dan duduk disamping kris. kris hanya melengos kea rah lain. oh hell kris akan benci gadis ini, gadis yang hampir menyaingin kemampuannya.

"oh ya,noona Huang, aku ada perlu dengan mu dan pria ini. mulai besok kalian partner kerja kasus ku, pembantaian di distrik kota" ucapan inspektur dijawab dengan pekikan kaget dari keduannya.

Yang satu senang yang satu sebal dan err..marah

"Waeyo pak?! masa dengan gadis ini….aish tak ada yang lain kah?! " tolak kris dengan intonasi rada teriak. membuat gadis huang itu terkejut dan bingung. apa yang salah dengannya hingga pria ini tak mau se-tim dengannya.

"yah ! apa masalah mu tidak mau se-tim dengan ku bule bodoh !?" ujar tao, gadis itu dengan agak amarah kris semakin membara.

"yah ! ini semua gara gara kau ! aish..aku mana bisa setim dengan gadis seperti mu !" jawab kris dengan suara yang lebih timggi

"eh?! Kau bilang apa ? seperti apa hah !? '' mungkin ini perkelahian tiang. membuat inspektur disana tak tinggi saja oktav suara dua manusia galah itu.

"CUKUP !" tanpa sadar,posisi kris sudah di-piting oleh tao, ternyata dia gadis super dan di interupsi oleh inspektur

"dasar gadis monster" gumam kris yang di deathglare oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

07.00 KST

"apakah kau ditugaskan kasus berbahaya hari ini hyung ?" ujar lelaki dengan telinga lebar sambil membawa kotak makan bersama kris disampingnya.

"yeah…dengan patner yang berbahaya juga" jawabnya sambil mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"kudengar dia cantik dan seksi" tambah chanyeol,pria dengan telinga lebar itu. dan diberi delikan tajam dari kris.

"dia tak ada cantik cantiknya, apalagi seksi,tubuhnya lurus seperti papan" ujar kris seraya merebut susu kotak chanyeol.

"itu milikku hyung,beli sana ini pemberian baekhyun satu satunya !" pinta chanyeol dengan nada oktav yang menaik satu.

"aku lapar" jawab kris enteng.

"kalau lapar itu makan bukannya minum,pirang bodoh" terdengar suara gadis dari belakang kursi makan disana dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. membuat kris memalaskan wajahnya yang sudah malas.

"Kau murid SMA sedang apa disini ? inikan kantor Negara mana ada siswa boleh masuk" Tanya chanyeol yang disenyum kan oleh tao.

"aku hanya sedang memulai tugas, menyamar menjadi murid SMA agar misi berjalan lancar" balas tao dengan tatapan mebunuh pada kris yang sedari tadi meliriknya tajam.

"awas mata mu keluar,tuan pirang, ayo kita mulai" ajak tao yang dibalas gerakan ogah ogahan oleh kris. " atau aku akan mengambil pangkat baru mu hahaha" tambahnya dengan tawa meledek mebuat kris terbakar dan mendahului tao didepan.

"ku kira kau benar benar murid SMA" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah yang rada memerah.

"aku memang masih SMA, tapi dulu hehe" jawab tao sambil membereskan barang barangnya

"wajah mu menipu, innocent dan babyface kukira benar benar murid SMA, tapi tubuh mu tidak balance si,terlalu tinggi hehe" kata chanyeol dengan gerakan canggung menggaruk tengkuknya

"aku tau kok." Jawab tao dengan senyum manis

"eh si pirang itu kenapa membenci ku ? apa ada yang salah dari ku ?" sambung tao dengan wajah yang memelas

"entah aku kira dia merasa tersaingi mungkin" jawab chanyeol asal, walaupun aslinya benar

"jinjja?" mata tao membulat mendengarnya, 'masa iya ?' pikirnya begitu

"HEI GADIS HITAM ! CEPAT LAH ! SIPUT !" teriak kris dari ambang pintu dengan suaranya yang amat keras. malu yang berada diposisi terpanggil.

"oke si pirang sudah marah rupanya, sampai jumpa lagi" ujar tao pada chanyeol dan berlalu dengan lambaian tangan tao pada chanyeol.

"manis juga anak SMA baru lulus kemarin ya….sangat muda" gumam chanyeol sambil meneruskan kegiatan sarapannya.

.

.

.

"jangan suka teriak teriak, pita suaramu bisa rusak. kau ini berfikir sedikit bisa kan ?" omel tao yang malu gara gara suara kris yang overhigh

"apa peduli ku,kau yang lama membuat ku kehabisan kau mau pdkt sama dia,sayangnya dia sudah bertunangan dengan sekertaris ku" ujar kris membuat tao melongo

"hahaha aku menyukai pria tadi ? hei ! aku gak suka om om ! apalagi yang galak dan gak jelas seperti bukan tipe ku !" jawab tao sambil masuk ke dalam mini cooper milik perusahaan sebagai kendaraan penyamaran.

"siapa juga yang menyukai anak ingusan seperti mu ! anak kecil bodoh!" ujar kris menyusul masuk kedalam mobil.

"yayyayaya om om kau habis baca apa ini?" wajah tao rada merah melihatnya, majalah maxim adult dan kaset JAV dimana mana. Kris pun melongo dengan degupan dan gugup.

"hei ! aku tidak membaca ini sedikipun kita sama sama baru datangg kan !?" elak kris dengan memalingkan wajah keluar.

Mungkin kris malu dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ppiiiiipppp

Suara alat dengar rahasia terdengar ditelinga keduannya

"semua itu aku yang meletakannya. sudah, itu adalah sebagian dari penyamaran. langsung saja ke TKP. tersangka sudah disana" suara inspektur menghilang dan mereka melaju ke tempat yang dimaksud inspetur tersebut dan sambungan nya terputus.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang disebuah kafe. seorang pria dengan mantel tebal dan beberapa gadis disekelilingnya.

"dia kah targetnya ?" Tanya tao sambil mempersiapkan seluruh perlengkapan yang ada.

"ya,seperti seorang mafia yang bergelut di bidang perfilman porno dan mungkin itu artis-artisnya" jawab dan kris menoleh kan wajah nya kearah tao "kenapa ?" Tanya kris bingung karena keanehan wajah tao,

"lalu apa tugas kita ? langsung menggerebeknya ?" Tanya tao hanya memukul kepala tao pelan dengan gulungan kertas skrip.

"baca ini…kau ini bodoh atau apa ? inikan sudah diberikan kepada kita kemarin oleh inspektur" ujar kris sambil melambaikan gulungan skrip itu kepada tao,

"jadi itu skrip ? ku kira teks drama abis ada adegan menangisnya" ujar tao sepolos polosnya dengan wajah santai,

"lalu kau kemanakan kertasnya ?" Tanya kris dengan angan angan mendung gledek serr dipikirannya

"aku jadikan alas untuk gorengan" kris pun pingsan.

.

.

.

"appoyo ! kenapa tadi kau menjitak ku !? huh" keluh tao yang kini sudah didepan pintu kafe yang notabene tempat sang target yang mereka incar berada.

"habis otak mu terlalu dangkal…ingat skenarionya kita sedang bermain drama panggil aku saja gege,yifan ge,arra ?" jelas kris dan dianggukan oleh tao lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kafe tersebut.

"annyeonghaseyo sajangnim, aku yifan yang kemarin menelefon mu itu untuk menawarkan mu model baru film produksi kalian" ujar yifan a.k.a kris ini dengan wajah yang ternganga melihat senyum sunbae ice nya yang sangat galak dan dingin itu menjadi ramah dan pemurah senyum seperti sekarang.

"ahh..ya..nak yifan silahkan bergabung dengan kami boleh aku tau siapa yang akan menjadi artis baru kami ?" Tanya sang sajangnim atau sang target itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah sumringah

"ah..sabar.. ZiHuang ayo masuk" kris memanggil tao atau zihuang masuk kedalam arena eksekusi tao lah umpannya,menjadi gadis pemeran utama dalam film dewasa

Saat tao masuk ,mata sang target membelalak kagum.

Melihat tao dengan erotisnya masuk dengan seragam sma yang ngpress body dan minim seksi dengan tubuh yang seksi pula siapa yang tak tergoda ?

Kris ?

Ayolah dia juga sedang melambung belahan dada tao dan ceplakan bra juga cd polkadot tao pada seragam mendadak kacau

Focus kris

Ini misi penting ! jangan lengah dengan kesexy-an tubuh gadis ingusan yang menggoda iman mu

"ohh..manisnya..kau dari china ?" Tanya sang tersangka atau sajangnim itu dengan mata yang melihat kemana-mana

"ya aku dari qingdao tuan" jawab tao dengan wajah menunduk malu

"jangan menundukan kepala mu,kau sangat manis" ujar sajangnim itu dengan mengelus wajah tao dan memeluk pinggang tao ingin sekali membanting pria ini jika misi tidak menghalanginya.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa mulai film ini ?" Tanya kris dengan senyum keren nya "apakah zihuang bisa lulus dalam film ini ? siapa patnernya ?" sambung kris lagi

"entahlah,mungkin aku hahaha…sebaiknya kita lanjut dihotel saja" jawab sang sajangnim itu membawa tao kedalam rengkuhannya

"a…ah sajangnim,jangan seperti ini" ujar tao dengan suara yang sedikit sesak dan berdebum celana dalammnya tersingkap karena rengkuhan tadi.

Yang tao harap,kris tidak melihat celana dalamnya.

Ia malu

"baiklah,kita tandatangan kontrak" ujar kris membuat ultimatum kontrak kerja dengan sang tersangka

"baik,perjanjian untung berapa persen ?" Tanya sang sajangnim dengan rokok menyala dijari jari kanannya

"60% 40% bagaimana ? pihak ku 60 dan kau 40" ujar kris mantap

"tidak adil nak..apa yang membuatnya special ?" Tanya sang sajangnim dengan tangan nakalnya meremas buah dada tao dan gadis lain disampingnya yang nangkring sedari tadi.

Ingin tao memukulnya dengan toya, namun ia ingat misi.

Stay strong kuat ! u can do it !

"Dia masih perawan sajangnim" ujar kris dengan wajah datarnya dan melirik kearah tao yang memerah wajahnya.

"kau fikir aku bodoh ? mana mungkin dia masih perawan dengan kau disisinya ? kau sudah memasukinya kan ? jujurlah 50 50 saja untuk pemula" ujar sang sajangnim tak sadar tao sedang menahan emosi dibilang sudah 'jebol' dan kris yang mengatasi dirinya diadegan tuduhan sang sajangnim.

"tidak, aku benar benar jujur, jika tidak percaya,cek saja" ujar kris santai. tao mendeathglare ucapan kris yang seakan menelanjanginnya disini.

"zihuang,ayo lepaskan cd mu dan tunjukan padanya bahwa kau memang masih perawan" suruh kris dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat tao seakan ingin mati saja.

Wtf !? menunjukan asset pribadi perempuan virgin didepan laki laki dan banyak orang ?!

Ini gila !

'mati kau kris sunbae'

TBC

NI HAOOOOO :3

Hai

Hulu senoahhhh~~

Maaf ini isinya dikit(?) permulaan janji deh chap selanjutnya panjang/?

Ehiya ya ._.

Kenalan dolo dongs :D

Nama aku Safira muthi balqis

Panggil fira boleh,balqis boleh

Panggil Jessica jung-pun juga boleh ahay :v wahaha

Aku author baru disindang :^) (sebenernya gak baru baru amat) bhakk

mohon bantuannya minna-san ^^

FF pertama aku ituh HUNHAN – DIVINE :3

Ini ff kedua aku dengan pairing kesukaan aku

Ma daddy dragon n ma mommy panda uhuy(?)

Kita berteman yuk (?) follow twitter aku pasti di follback Taopuccino

ELEPYU3 CHUUUU~~

MOHON DUKUNGANYA

SARANGHAEYO ! FIGHTING ! HEART TO HEART(?)

JELLY,JELLY,JELLY PEACH !

PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!

wakwaw ._.v

LOVE SIDERSSSS!

RnR nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHASER

"_jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya" _

Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER

ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA.

KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA

COMMENT JUGA

MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: B_TAOPUCCINO'KRISEULATTE

OKE

This is sad story,action,dailylife,genderswitch

I make it with my favorite pairing

TAORIS MAIN PAIR

Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other

B_TAOPUCCINO (B-Right)

.

.

.

Dichapter sebelumnya…

"Dia masih perawan sajangnim" ujar kris dengan wajah datarnya dan melirik kearah tao yang memerah wajahnya.

"kau fikir aku bodoh ? mana mungkin dia masih perawan dengan kau disisnya ? kau sudah memasukinya kan ? jujurlah 50 50 saja untuk pemula" ujar sang sajangnim tak sadar tao sedang menahan semosi dibilang sudah 'jebol' dan kris yang mengatasi dirinya diadegan tuduhan sang sajangnim.

" benar benar tidak percaya,cek saja" ujar kris mendeathglare ucapan kris yang seakan menelanjanginnya disini.

"zihuang,ayo lepaskan cd mu dan tunjukan padanya bahwa kau memang masih perawan" suruh kris dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat tao seakan ingin mati saja.

Wtf !? menunjukan aset pribadi perempuan virgin didepan laki laki dan banyak orang ?!

Ini gila !

'mati kau kris sunbae'

Chapter 2

"ee..? haruskah disini ?" Tanya tao dengan wajah bak tomat siap petik dan dianggukkan oleh kris "sekarang ?" Tanya nya lagi

Tao menundukan kepalanya dan mulai memegangi sangat merasa hina sekarang ya walau pun dalam keadaan sedang berperan tapi ini menjijikan dan memalukan sekali menurutnya.

Roknya yang pendek tersibak sedikit memperlihatkan paha mulus anti cacat miliknya, dan putih bersih.

Ia melirik sekelilingnya,

Oh god,wajah macam apa yang ditunjukkan oleh sajangnim dan..kris ?

Mesum sekali Nampak menunggu hal yang amat sangat dinanti nanti dan diingankan

Kaum bangsa warga dan apalah itu-intinya pria.

Saat sudah semuanya tersibak menyisakan cd polkadotnya,kegiatanya terinterupsi,

"sebaiknya dia langsung ikut dengan ku saja" kata sajangnim itu dengan wajah tak sabaran melihat tubuh molek tao dengan lapar "kurasa,ya,hotel ku sudah menunggu kita untuk lihat Si molek ini masih tersegel apa tidak" lanjutnya lagi dan membuat tao makin gencar mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Kapan kita akan mulai syuting ?" Tanya kris sembari jalan menuju hotel sang target a.k.a sajangnim ini yang hanya sekali naik lift dan TINGG….pasti sampai walau harus menunggu hingga lantai 38,

"mmm,mungkin setelah tanda tangan kontrak dan melihat skenarionya" jawab sang sajangnim masih dengan rengkuhannya yang possessive dipinggang langsing tao dan diikuti disekelilingnya oleh gadis gadis yang sedari tadi mengitari nya dengan tampang tidak suka.

Tapi kris pun juga begitu.

.

.

.

"hm,inspektur,aku juga andil dalam tugas ini ?" Tanya pria dengan telinga lebar itu di dalam ruangan sang inspekturnya dan diangguki oleh sang empunya ruangan

"kau yang akan menjadi cameramen didalam proses pembuatan film itu. tenang,tidak hanya kau ada sehun,chen, dan kai yang akan menemani mu disana dengan peran mereka masing masing" jelas sang inspektur dengan rinci. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan ber – ooohh ria oleh chanyeol-pria dengan telinga lebar itu.

"apakah gadis SMA itu yang menjadi umpannya ?" Tanya chanyeol lagi "ya,dia sangat cocok, wajahnya innocent" sahut sang inspektur dengan kesibukkannya menata kertas-skenario

"mengapa bukan baekhyun saja ?" Tanya nya lagi "dia terlalu cerewet, lagi pula dia juga bukan agen. dia sekertaris Kris" sahutnya sambil memberikan kertas kepada chanyeol "sekalian berikan kepada chen,sehun dan kai, yaa kau boleh pergi sekarang"

.

.

.

"hei,siapa nama mu ?" Tanya gadis dengan pakaian yang sangat kekurangan pada pun dibawah tao jika dilihat lihat.

Ia melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya.

"nama ku ?" ujar kris dengan senyum

"nama yang bagus.a ku soyou,kau seorang bule ?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Kris mengangguk

"ahh pantas,kau seorang atlet ya ?" tanyanya lagi sambil memperhatikan kris dengan intens.

Rishi,ia meliriknya agak tajam dan berujar dingin.

" hanya seorang pemasok gadis siap pakai" ujarnya singkat

"padahal tubuh mu bagus loh.." goda soyou dengan cara mengelus lengan kris erotis "keren" ujarnya lagi.

Kris meliriknya dengan datar dan beralih melihat keadaan tao yang sangat menguntungkan bagi sang targetnya.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Tangannya mengelus paha mulus tao dengan seenak

Ada apa dengan ku?-kris

"inilah ruangan kita,jaa ayo ZiHuang tunjukan pada ku" ujar sang sajangnim saat semuanya telah mendudukan pantatnya didalam sofa hotel sang sajangnim-target mereka.

Tao mati setengah ia dia harus menungging dan menunjukan asetnya pada orang yang bukan suaminya ? hell no !

"um,sepertinya tidak usah,50% sudah menguntungkan buat ku" kris bersuara setelah melihat wajah tau apa yang tao pikirkan "deal ?" Tanya nya lagi pada sang presdir.

" ,sunmi-ah ambilkan skenarionya" pinta sang presdir kepada wanita yang pakaiannya kekurangan sama seperti soyou tadi. "ku pastikan besok kita sudah mulai kejar tayang" ujar sang presdir

"baik sajangnim" kata kris dengan wajah masih mengarah pada

"aku mempunyai suatu bisnis lain" sajagnim bersua disela sela kgiatan mengelus paha para gadis termasuk tao.

"lalu ?" Tanya kris santai

Come to papa wahai berujar dalam hati

Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan ia katakan

"yifan,err..apa kau menginginkan kokain ?atau shabu ? aku menjualnya Cuma Cuma import dari rusia ya illegal tapi ini kualitas terbaik"

Bingo.

Inilah yang mereka kokain dan shabu bebas dari rusia ke seoul dan pembuatan video porno dengan menggunakan anak dibawah umur sebgai pemainnya.

"oh ? benarkah ? berapa harga yang kau jajakan sajangnim ?" Tanya kris dengan focus pada mangsanya-sajangnim "murah kah ?"Tanya nya lagi

"hanya 12juta saja untuk ?" sajangnim berujar sambil terus mendekati tao ingin memenjarakan orang ini cepat cepat.

"akan kupikirkan lagi sajangnim,aku tertarik" ujarnya

Siapkan dirimu untuk mati dijeruji pak tua

Sunmi-wanita yang mengambil scenario- telah kembali dan menyerahkannya kepada sang bos

"dan,yifan.." sajangnim bersua lagi

"ya sajangnim ?" jawab kris dengan masih focus kepada wajah dan ehem..

Tubuh tao yang ia akui sangat bagus.

Ia bergelut dengan jika ia dan tao…

'bagaimana kau hah !? kau kan tidak suka bocah ingusan seperti dia ! lebh baik kau dengan Nana ingat lah' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengusap wajahnya guna menghilangkan fikiran anehnya.

Ahh benar,tidak sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak suka anak kecil kan ? apalagi tao.

"jadi tao berperan sebagai anak high school yang kelaparan akan sentuhan,dan disetubuhi oleh…dua orang ?" Tanya kris setelah melihat scenario yang akan tao mainkan-itu mustahil-

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget bukan main

"ya begitulah" jawab sang sajangnim santai

"apa itu tidak berlebihan untuk pemula seperti tao ? aku fikir iya sajangnim" protes kris membela tao

"bukankah ia harus professional ? aku menuntutnya untuk begitu" jawab sajangnim itu santai sambil meneguk champagne nya rileks tanpa dosa dan kembali membelai wajah tao dan juga pahanya

"tao masih buat dia merintih bagaikan dibunuh dan di sobek dengan dimainkan oleh dua penis diawal ke virginannya"bela kris dengan wajah sedatar yang ia punya dengan suara serius.

Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya dirty talk lelaki yang terkotor yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan kris membelanya ?

"well..yifan.." sajangnim bersua

"bagaimana kita rasakan tao dulu sebelum kita buat jadi filem itu agar tidak merasa di robek dan merintih seakan di bunuh ?"

Tao rasa hidupnya tinggal menghitung menit dari sekarang.

TBC

1

2

3

4

T.B.C

Haihai ^^

Giman gimana gimana ?

Review dong :3

Butuh dukungan kawan :" terimakasih yang sudah mau review dan favoritein dan follow akuw :^D

Okeh,see u next chap uhuyy !

Ehh ada bocoran nih dari author :3

Yang tanyahhh ada adegan plus-plusnya atau enggakk jawabannya adalahhhh

Eng ing eng.. -effectnya cacat :'D

ADAAAAAA

Hore ! selamat buat para para para pecinta ehem eheman stayin baca 'the chaser' okeehh ^^

Wassalam :*

Love ya my siders muuaach :*

JELLY,JELLY,JELLY,PEACH!

PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!

Elepyu all 3

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHASER

_"jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya"_

**Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER**

*** ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA NIKMATI SELAGI ANGETZ**

*** KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA**

*** COMMENT JUGA**

*** SEMI RATE-M++++ *spik ah :v***

**(ah banyak mau Lu :')**

**MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)**

**OKE**

**This is sad story,action,dailylife,genderswitch**

**I make it with my favorite pairing**

**TAORIS MAIN PAIR**

**Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other**

**Yang gak suka silahkan back saja yah :***

**Silent reader aku sangat menghargai kaliaann :* karena aku bagian dari kalian mueehehe**

**Jangan aja korupsi oke dosa gua bilangin ajim tau rasa lu gak/? *abaikan***

**Silahkaaann enjoyed**

**TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)**

.

.

.

Dichapter sebelumnya…

"tao masih buat dia merintih bagaikan dibunuh dan di sobek dengan dimainkan oleh dua penis diawal ke virginannya"bela kris dengan wajah sedatar yang ia punya dengan suara serius.

Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya dirty talk lelaki terkotor yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan kris membelanya ?

"well..yifan.." sajangnim bersua

"bagaimana kita rasakan tao dulu sebelum kita buat jadi filem itu agar tidak merasa di robek dan merintih seakan di bunuh ?"

Tao rasa hidupnya tinggal menghitung menit dari sekarang.

Chapter 3

"apa kau bilang ?" tao bersuara keras –memberontak dengan berteriak- "aku tidak mau dibobol oleh dua orang sekaligus, dengan kalian" lanjut tao, matanya menyiratkan kemaran, seakan-akan ia tengah dieksekusi-memang-lebih parah lagi malahan-

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit membuat simpangan, ia bingung harus apa, ini diluar skrip rencana.

Saatnya improfisasi-fikir kris-

"baiklah,tapi,aku minta bayarannya ditambah jadi dua kali lipat" sajanngnim itu tertawa

"buat apa aku menambah untuk satu lubang yang dijejali dua batang ? itu tidak adil" sajangnim meneguk champagne nya lagi dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya "bagaimana jika, kau saja yang mencobanya dan merekamnya pada ku,close up vaginanya saat kau masukan penis mu kedalamnnya, lalu tunjukan pada ku dia benar-benar virgin atau tidak" kris dan tao melongo, bertatapan dengan wajah yang err..susah dideskripsikan.

"kita lihat saja besok, aku undur diri dulu, skenarionya aku bawa agar zihuang bisa mempelajarinya sebelum hari-H" lalu kris keluar menarik tao yang sedang digerayangi pinggangya oleh si tua sajangnim yang tidak tau diri.

.

.

.

.

"KAU BODOH HAH !? KAU MAU MENIDURI KU DEMI MISI INI ?!" tao kelimpungan dan terus berteriak frustasi melihat kris keluar dari kamar mandi hotel mereka, mereka se-hotel dalam waktu yang agak lama.

"kau berisik, mana mungkin aku meniduri gadis papan seperti mu ! aku tidak nafsu dengan anak kecil yang rata seperti mu!" sahut kris yang buru-buru pergi ke pantry membuat tao bergegas ke cermin kamar dan mulai memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin.

'aku rata ? tidak ah,aku sexy' hati tao bergumam sembari memperhatikan payudaranya yang agak kris berdusta melihat dada sesekel itu dibilang rata.

dia bodoh.

"dia tidak bisa melihat betapa sexy-nya aku karena mungkin dia suka tante-tante yang payudaranya melar dan sudah om tua belang belang" cibir tao lalu melenggang keluar kamar.

"kau tidak membuat makanan hah manusia hitam siluman panda siput wanita !? " teriak kris frustasi melihat isi kulkas ada timun,madu,marshmellow dan jelly dikulkas. "kau itu anak usia berapa sih hah !? aishh jinjja ! aku bisa kena busung lapar dan mati tidak elit hidup dilingkungan makanan sumber diabetes arghh !" teriak kris lagi, sangat gaduh dan menggangggu pendengaran dimalam hari.

"berisik, tinggal makan aja susah ! dasar om om ribet !" tao muncul dan mendorong kris dari depan kulkas mengakibatkan pria blonde itu bergeser beberapa centi dari asalnya tadi "kalau tidak mau, makan saja nasi dengan garam ! kau ini sudah tua banyak maunya !" tao berseru dan mengangkut semua makanan sumber kecerdasannya-ini persepsi tao- menuju ruang tv meninggalkan kris yang tambah terganggu tingkat kewarasannya

Kris terlalu ambil pusing hidup dengan anak remaja putri yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

.

.

.

"kau membeli jajjangmyeon dan kau tidak membelikan ku ? kau sunggu jahat membiarkan anak yang sedang dalam masa emasnya kelaparan ! bagaimana jika besok aku pingsan saat menjalankan misi karena kekurangan asupan ? kau tega ! aku adukan ke inspektur agar pangkat mu a-"

"BERISIK ! lihatlah dirimu ! kau sudah makan 2 box nasi chicken karage, mengahbiskan satu jumbo burges double cheese dan satu liter pepsi, sekarang kau tengah memindahkan 3 panacotta kedalam perut goni mu, lalu kau masih meminta jajjangmyeon pada ku ? kau itu sebenarnya siluman model apa hah ? mengapa tidak ada kenyang-kenyangnya !? ahh dewa zeus hukum pancung aku sekarang juga sebelum siluman ini menggerogoti isi dompet dan atm ku dewaa !" kris berteriak sangat amat frustasi melihat pola makan remaja ajaib ini sangat lahap menelan makanan yang cukup berat dicerna untuk perut seorang gadis semi kurus seperti tao.

Tao hanya melongo tanpa dosa

Sedangkan kris masih bergelut dengan fikirannya

'dia benar benar siluman panda yang sedang meminta persembahan malam jum'atnya' lalu pandanganya terhenti pada

Belahan dada tao yang,terekspose kemana-mana saat sang empunya menundukan badanya maksud mengambil sendoknya yang terjatuh.

Tao menggunakan piyama tidur bergambar masha and the bear dengan kerah baju berbentuk v yang rendah mengakibatkan hal yang sedang kris nikmati surga tao terlihat dimata lelaki semi belang seperti kris.

'oh my gold, demi emas mama lemon…inikah,belahan dada tao siluman panda ajaib berusia 19 tahun yang kesetanan saat makan ?' kris masih terus menatap belahan surga itu lekat-lekat, fantsinya mulai berputar.

TUK!

Satu lemparan sendok besi telak mengenai jidat istimewa kris, ia hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau lihat apa hah !?" tao-pelaku pelemparan sendok- tengah menginterupsi kris yang sedari tadi asik melihat belahan surga gadis umur 19 tahun ini. "aniya ! kau fikir ini tidak sakit hah !? bodoh !" kris mengelak dengan kesalahan tao yang tengah menganiayanya dengan sendok besi yang berbenturan dengan jidat istimewanya.

"bukankah kau bilang aku rata ? lalu kau juga tidak suka anak kecil seperti ku kan ?" tao membuka pembicaraan saat ruang tv sudah bersih dari sampah makananya."lalu tadi mengapa kau memperhatikan payudara ku ? kau tertarik untuk mengambil kembali kata-kata mu ?" lanjutnya lagi

Kris juga, kenapa dia tadi meperhatikannya ? ia merutukinya dengan menggaruk dengkulnya yang tidak gatal dan tidak kurapan, "ya..itu hanya kebetulan ! jangan berfikiran aku menyukai gadis 19 yang berjiwa anak paud tunas bangsa yang merasuki tubuh remaja semi dewasa seperti mu itu ! itu hanya suatu kebetulan,jangan bangga deng-"

"yang nama nya laki laki jika disuguhi payudara mau kecil atau besar pasti langsung terfokuskan pada payudara dan mulai berfantasi, seperti kau fikir aku tidak tau hah ?" potong tao dengan sorot mata lurus kepada kris, wajahnya sedikit merona menyadari kris tadi memandangi belahan dadanya.

"ya itu memang benar tapi, aku tidak iya,objeknya bukan kau" kris berujar dengan membalas tatapan tao dengan lebih menusuk.

Serasa ada hawa yang menelusup kedalam diri tao.

Ia menyadari bahwa kris sangat..tampan

Wajahnya merona dengan bibir kucingnya yang sedikit terpesona

Tao terpesona oleh om om mesum

"kau lihat apa hah ? aku tahu wajah ku tampan, jangan melihatnya dengan tampang orang pinggiran begitu " suara kris menginterupsi kegiatan memandangi pemandangan wajah makin malu sang empunya sadar "pede sekali kau !" elak tao dan membenarkan posisi duduknya

"kau pernah menonton blue film ?" kris bertanya sambil menyalakan televisi yang sedari tadi agak terkejut kris menanyakan hal yang sedikit privacy kepadanya, apalagi mereka berlawanan jenis, didalam satu atap kamar hotel, satu kamar mandi, satu ranjang dan mereka berdua saja didalam , seorang laki laki dewasa dan seorang perempuan semi dewasa.

Tao tersadar akan situasi ini, mereka hanya berdua dan ini sudah larut, apapun bisa terjadi jika lelaki model kris berfikir ia akan dijadkan mainan kris jikalau ia bosan.-terlalu negative si tapi bisa jadi-

"ya aku tau kau malu menjawabnya, tapi aku juga tau kau pasti pernah tingkat ke mesuman lelaki dan perermpuan hampir setara, walaupun lelaki masih diatas" kris melirik tao yang duduk semakin menelungkup kan wajahnya kedalam lipatan kaki dan tangannya.

"aku memang pernah nonton blue film, lalu kenapa ?" tao melihat kearah kris, pandangan mereka menyatu.

Seakan ada aliran listrik tiba-tiba jantung tao berdenyut dan pipinya tuhan..jangan sampai nightmarenya terjadi.

"ayo kita lakukan adegan per adegan dalam blue film" ujar kris yang mengikis jarak antara mereka.

Deru nafas kris terasa menerpa wajah tao,

Tubuh tao seakan mencair.

Wajahnya memanas, rasanya benar-benar ia masuk zone-killer kris –mungkin ia terlalu seing nonton kuroko no basuke sehingga menganggap kris juga memiliki zone jika sudah berdekatan dengan wanita, dan itu berbahaya mengingat keadaanya yang dibawah rantai ranjang-pengganti rantai makanan- sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba, tao tidak dapat mersakan deru nafas kris lagi.

Ia memperhatikan kris yang rada bengong melihat wajahnya, lalu kris berkata sembari memberikan tissue kepada tao

"baru ku kikis jarak saja kau sudah mimisan,apalagi bila aku benar-benar menjejalkan penis ku kedalam lubang mu ? bisa bisa kamar ini banjir darah dan kau kena anemia"

Tao rasa tubuhnya membeku.

Ia merutukinya

'demi Athena,teleportasi aku ke hokaido sekarang juga ! aku mau ganti gaya berpakaian ku dengan gaya Lolita agar aku jadi cosplayer dan si om ini tidak mengenali wajah ku dan kejadian memalukan ini !" teriak tao dalam hati sambil berderaian air mata dan lendir hidung

Lalu malam itu dipenuhi oleh tawa kris yang trus menerus berbunyi hingga tao menghabiskan 2 bungkus tissue untuk mengelap nosebleend-nya

"kau jahat !" tao teriak dengan segunung tissue putih dengan bercak darah, mimisannya kini telah usai.

"ahahha kau sangat lucu tao-ah ahaha" kris kembali terbahak tak sadar bila tao sudah bangkit dari ketermimisannya.

"berhenti menertawaikuu !" dan…

"Arrgghhhhhh" kris berteriak tao tengah menggigit lengan kanan kris, hingga hampir membengkak "apa yang kau lakukan hah !?" kris tengah memprhatikan tao yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"habis kau tidak mau berhenti tertawa,itu kan tidak lucu" jawab tao dengan bibir maju beberapa senti.

"kenapa kau mimisan ?" Tanya kris dengan susah payah menahan tawa nya, tao mendengus melihatnya.

"kau tidak perlu tau ahjusshi !" mendengar itu kris makin tertawa."apa karena wajah tampan ku ? atau karena kikisan jarak antara kita tadi ?" tao memerah semerah saffron-bahkan lebih merah semerah tanah merah.

"berisik ! jika aku gugup maka akan seperti itu akibatnya !" ucap tao lantang dan menghujani kris dengan tinju dibadan kekar kris,sang empunya hanya tertawa dan berusaha mengindar."akan kubunuh kau kris sunbae !" lanjut tao lagi dan melempari kris dengan benda apapun disebelahnya-termasuk tissue bekas aliran nosebleendnya.

"kau jorok !" keluh kris lari mengitari meja makan,tao tentu menegjarnya ."kau pantas untuk diberikan sikap jorok seorang gadis !" jawab tao menarik baju belakang kris namun nihil,kris tetap lari.

Malah ia yang terawa oleh kencangnya lari sang pemuda pirang nan kelebihan kalsium sehingga tingginya abnormal layaknya dinosaurus leher panjang dan jerapah

Jangan lupakan galah dan tiang listrik.

"yak ! berhenti ! aku mau jatuh sunbae ! berhenti !" teriak tao meminta kris menghentikan kagiatan yang membawanya lari lari dalam kamar."panggil aku gege" printah kris hanaya di hadiahi teriakan cempreng tao "kau mau berhenti tidak ? atau mau aku seret saja kau sekalian ?" ancam kris dengan memgangi tangan tao dipinggangnya.

"aishh ya ya gege !"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur ?" Tanya kris yang sedang asik menyaksikan siaran bola di televisi "insomnia ku kambuh" jawab tao dengan santai dan duduk disebelah kris.

"minumlah susu hangat" usul kris dengan mata yang masih focus dengan layar televisi.

"kita tidak punya persediaan apa apa dikulkas,ge" dengus tao, kris hanya tersenyum setengah meringis "air hangat kalau begitu" usulnya lagi, kini ia tengah menatap tao yang menyender pada leher sofa

"aku benci air hangat, seperti air untuk mencuci kaki para manusia yang sudah keriput,jadi aku tidak suka" sahut tao, lalu ia mondar mandir

"kau sedang apa ? sudah malam siluman panda, kau mau lingkaran mata mu itu semkain membuat matamu menggelap ? kau perempuan jagalah penampilan mu" ceramah kris membuat tao memutar matanya jenuh.

"kau seperti nenek ku saja sih !? kau jelmaan nya ya ?! lagipula lingkaran hitam ku ini sudah dari lahir bukan karena insomnia ! dan lag-"

"tidur" suru kris dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menusuk ketika tao hendak mendeathglare si pirang tower ini "jika kau tidak mau tidur akan ku perkosa kau" ancam kris membuat tao bergidik ngeri

.

.

.

"uhh kenapa sangat panas sih" keluh tao saat ia mencoba sudah berada diatas kasur lengkap dengan piyama marsha-nya lalu dengan selimut yang agak tebal mengingat tadi kris mensetting suhu agar dingin "seingat ku si gege kalsium itu sudah menaikan suhu nya" tao bangun dan mencoba melihat suhu di remote ac

"masih sama seperti tadi, ish,apa aku sakit ?" ia mencoba memastikan suhu tubuhnya "masih normal kok" lalu ia beringsut kedalam rengkuhan selimut lagi.

"dada ku sesak" gumam tao lalu bangkin kembali dan memgangi dadanya lalu memngingat ucapan Ibu tersayangnya,Victoria huang

'_kau itu jika ingin tidur lepas lah bra mu, supaya kulit payudaramu halus dan kenyal dan juga terbebas dari kanker tidak mau kan saat mempunyai anak tidak bisa menyusui esklusif karena payudaramu kena kanker ?'_

Hmm ? bukan ini sepertinya, lalu ia mengingat kata kata ibunya yang lain,

'_jika dada mu sakit,sebaiknya kau lepas bra mu agar peredaran darah mu lancar dan pori-pori kulit payudaramu dan dada mu bisa bernafas, itu sangat dianjurkan oleh dokter kepada semua wanita,setiap malam jika rajin,lepslah bra mu agar payudara mu sehat tidak terasa terikat dan nyeri"_

Tao hanya manggut menengok kearah kris yang tengah tertidur denngan pulasnya bagaikan beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi.

"si gege tower kalsium pirang semi alien sudah tidur juga kan tidak masalah" lalu ia pelan pelan memasukan tangannya dari bawah piyamanya-piyama nya model dress- lalu meraba bagian belakang tepatnya punggung untuk melepaskan pengaitnya."sialan sulit sekali sih,lebih baik aku bawa yang pengaitnya di depan" gumamnya kesal dan terus berusaha melepaskan pengait bra nya yang susah sekali dilepas.

Tak lama,ia merasakan sentuhan diarea punggungnya dan.. tiba tiba pengait bra nya lepas di barengi dengan suara berat serta sentuhan ringan nan halus dipayudaranya.

Ia tau ini perbuatan siapa

"kalau kesulitan bilang,aku dengan senang hati membantu,tao" kris menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut-juga takut- dari tao.

"apa yang kau lakukan !? jauhkan tangan mu ini aset untuk suami ku kelak dimasa depan !" protes tao berusaha melepas kan tangan kris yang terus membelai daging payudara dari samping kiri dan mengelus punggung nya.

Tao bersusah payah menunduk agar wajah padamnya tidak terlihat, ia hanya takut satu

Ia akan mimisan lagi dan stok tissue sudah tidak ada, ia juga cemas akan hal lain yang akan terjadi.

"lepas !" tao bersikeras mengusir tanagn kris yang malah menangkup payudara kiri tao

"ahh~" tidak sengaja-mungkin lebih tepatnya senaja- menyenggol benda kecoklatan agak pink itu dan mengakibatkan meloloskan suara indah seorang gadis 19 tanpa bra pada malam hari.

Tao merutuki ia menahan suara terkutuk itu hanya untuk calon suaminya nanti saat ia sudah ingin menikah.

Kris semakin mencoba menggenggam payudara kiri tao sedangkan tao mencoba mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan kris pada payudara kiri nya dam kedua menahan mati matain suara sialan yanga akan keluar bila kris mempermainkan nya.

"jangan" kini suara tao tidak kencang rada terisak "jangan lakukan lebih dari kah kau tidak menyukai anak kecil ?" lanjutnya, ia menatap kris yang setengah tiduran, menatap mata elangnya

"bukan kah payudara ku kecil ? bukan kah kau tidak suka ?" Tanya lagi matanya berkaca-kaca "apa ini bagian dari 'misi' ? apa kau mau menuruti kata pak tua sialan itu yang seenak jidatnya menggerayangi tubuh ku ? apa iya,ge ?" lanjutnya dengan air matanya mulai menetes pelan.

Tangan kris sudah terlepas dari payudaranya, tao pun sudah memakai bra nya lagi lalu pindah ke sofa untuk tidur.

Malam ini malam yang ia benci.

'sial !' gumam kris dengan frustasi mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan.

"selera ku tinggi, bukan anak kecil berpayudara standar macam dia" lanjutnya lagi dan kembali memjamkan matanya.

'tapi tadi lumayan halus,lumayan kenyal dan lumayan membuat ku gila !' ujarnya dalam hati membuat matanya terbuka kembali

"sial,ini menggunduk" keluh nya sembali melihat bagian privasinya yang mengembung "usaikan saja, gadis siluman panda itu juga sudah terhanyut oleh mimpi indahnya bertemu dengan kougami shinya dan si renguji itu" lalu kris melenggang ke kamar mandi dan memulai kegiatan para lelaki untuk melangsungkan kenikmatan solo.

.

.

.

"shhh..ya seperti itu..anghh.." rancau kris tidak jelas sembari mengocok kejantanannya, ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya sampai ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi "anghh..nghh lakukan dengan baik..shh" rancaunya terus menerus sambil memijat dan meremas kejantannya sesekali.

"aku akui dadanya sangat halus..aku ingin menggagahinya ..shh shit fuck you nineteen ahh" kris tidak sadar jika ada yang melihatnya dari pintu yang setengah terbuka,

"k..kau,sedang apa ?" cicit tao sengan wajah kaget dan terkejut, sebenarnya tao mengerti kris sedang apa, namun ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia menanyakannya lagi.

Kris menoleh kearah tao dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kejantananya yang nyaris klimaks, wajahnya sangat frustasi gagal klimaks dan menahan malu karena sedang onani dan bahan objeknya adalah gadis ini, tao, huang zi tao, si siluman panda.

"hh..kauu..aku gagal klimaks gara gara kau !" geram kris sembari manatap tao "apa liat liat !?" lanjut kris dengan sorot mata belati.

"ti..tidak kok aku Cuma mau sikat gigi" elak tao lalu berjalann menuju washtafle namun dicegah oleh kris

"kau tau aku sedang apa ?" Tanya kris dengan nafas memburu, hasrat masih membuatnya hanya diam dan kris bersua lagi agak keras "jawab aku nineteen !" tao tersentak lalu menjawabnya dengan suara cicitan yang terdengar lucu dan menggoda menurut pendengaran kris. "y..ya kau sedangan melakukan hand job mu sendiri" kris tersenyum miring

"kau tau yang aku butuh kan ?" Tanya nya lagi, kris memegang tangan tao dan menuntunya menuju kejantanya yang dengan setia mengacung tegak, tao menelan ludah menyentuh bagian laki laki apalagi laki laki ini kris "ayo lakukan hand job untuk ku" paksa kris, tao menolak namun ia terasa dikurung disini.

"buat apa aku memberimu ini jika kau saja membenci ku dan aku membencimu ?" sua tao membuat kris semakin geram "itu kita bisa bahas setelah ini" suara kris terdengar semakin berat dan menggeram "kenapa aku harus melakukanya ?" Tanya tao lagi "kan kau tidak suka ana-"

"aku suka anak 19 tahun, kau yang membuat ku melakukan onani malam malam begini karena payudara mu, lakukan semua salah mu yang melepas bramu didepan mata ku, tidak ada penolakan" kris berkata mantap seakan ia raja yang memiliki ia bukan siapa siapa nya, dan kini tangan tao sudah sepenuhnya menggenggam penis merinding, ini diluar dugaanya tentang penis laki laki.

"mau kau liat dan genggam saja penis jagoan ku hah ?" bentak kris tersiksa

"aku..baru pertama kali pegang ini biarkan aku melihatnya dulu" ujar tao polos dan lupa jika kris sudah setengah mati ingin hal yang lebih "baik baik" lalu tao mulai menaik turun kan tanganya setelah mendapat deathglare dari kris.

.

.

.

"kenapa ini tidak mau mengecil " gumam tao memperhatikan penis kris yang membesar terus "ish,kapan kau akan kliamaks aku capek tau" keluh tao dengan cemberut yang lucu

"kau protes terus mau aku menyodokmu disini dan menghilangkan segel mu hah !? lakukan saja jangan banyak komentar ! shh..ahh"

Selalu seperti itu sejak 12 menit yang kris ingin berceloteh lebih lama,maka tao akan meremasnya dan mengocoknya cepat cepat agar kris pirang kalsium ini berhenti berisik –tapi ini malah lebih berisik-

"izin kan aku memasuki lubang belakang mu" pinta kris dengan mata merem itu tao membulatkan matanya

"apa !?"

Malam ini tao benar benar mersakan malam yang paling panjang dan paling menyiksa

"kau mati saja sana !" lalu tao meremas kuat penis kris hingga sang empunya berteriak kesakitan –dan rasa nikmat- lalu meninggalkannya keluar "tao ! lakukan sampai aku usai !" teriak kris gila

"LAKUKAN SAJA DENGAN TANGAN MU SEPERTI TADI ! AKU MAU PINDAH KAMAR !"

Dan kris menjedot kan keningnya pada dinding kamar mandi

"aku hanya ingin kenikmatan hand job perempuan 19 tahun aishh

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haiiiii :3**

**Kembali lagi dengan aku**

**maaf lama post :* wks **

**Sapa yang kangen #krik**

**Oke aku tau pasti bakal sunyi :"**

**Gimana ? kepanjangan ya ? apa kurang ? eheh gomen ya :'**

**Soalnya lagi semangat karena liat si jitaw koh makin bikin cenat cenut :3**

**Yang nunggu nc sava ayoo ? lambaikan sorban !**

**Nantikan aja ncnya gahahahah :'D**

**Oke deh~~ next chap bakal labih huuoot*hot* :D soalnya ini masih gak ada apa apaanya yakan yakan yakan :***

**See u next chap uhuyy ! LOOVVEEE~~**

**JELLY,JELLY,JELLY,PEACH!**

**PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!**

**Elepyu all 3**

**RnR**


End file.
